marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
William Bonney (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Multiple Arms | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Outlaw | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate; transformed by Azazel | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Sekowsky | First = Blaze Carson Vol 1 1 | Death = | Overview = William H. Bonny was a legendary figure in American history, gaining notoriety as the outlaw gunslinger Billy the Kid. Presumably, the life and times of Billy the Kid of Earth-616 shares a similar history to his real world counterpart. For the purposes of this article only the events that are unique to his Earth-616 counterpart will be specified here. For a full account of the true life history of Billy the Kid, refer to Wikipedia. | HistoryText = American Frontier While Billy the Kid was a famous gunfighter on Earth-616 and an American legend, very few of the western heroes of the American Frontier unique to this universe ever interacted with him. However even these interactions are questionable when considering the fact that many of the tale of the American Frontier have been identified as dime store novels that fictionalized the accounts, putting the validity of these encounters into questionAs per . Case in point, there is record that suggests that Billy the Kid was well known by the original Two-Gun Kid. According to their only recorded encounter, Billy the Kid had grown paranoid after a long period of being on the run from the law. Two-Gun brought a young man Jeff Cranton to meet Billy the Kid, whom he idolized. The intent of this exercise was to show Jeff that Billy was not one to emulate or idolize. It was a success when the Two-Gun Kid was able to best Billy the Kid in a gunfight . However the validity of this encounter is questionable as some sources state that Clay Harder, the original Two-Gun Kid, was a fictional characterIn Matt Hawk recalls reading about a "fictional" Two-Gun Kid and uses him as an inspiration, and it has been suggested that he was referring to Clay Harder. Presumably, the Billy of the Kid of Earth-616 died on July 14, 1881, like his real world counterpart. The exact details of his death are lost to legend, and sensationalism, but most accounts of his death suggest he was killed on this date at the hands of Sheriff Pat Garrett in Fort Summer, Arizona TerritoryWikipedia. Resurrection When Azazel began his plundering of the souls in both Heaven and Hell, he used his new found powers to transform Billy into a multi-armed monster, and gave him command of one of the ships of his fleet. Sailing into Hell, Kid's crew fought demons on the shores of the River Styx just as the X-Men Storm, Iceman and Firestar appeared. They captured Storm, bringing her aboard before sailing away. After repeatedly escaping, Kid ordered Ororo's hands removed, but before his crew could carry out the order, Kurt Wagner appeared on deck. Rescuing Ororo, the pair fought off Kid's crew before forcing him overboard. | Powers = Multiple Arms: Kid's new form came with multiple arms allowing him to fire several revolvers at once in multiple directions to hit targets. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Multiple Arms Category:Shooting